


the deep of space.

by Floobby_Moon_Duck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floobby_Moon_Duck/pseuds/Floobby_Moon_Duck
Summary: Oh, I will love you to the moon and death and back.My personal Nemesis.





	the deep of space.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhhh i'm so sorry my english isn't so good guys.((  
> songs for inspiration are brainstorm - so low lullaby and portishead - wandering star.  
> i hope it isn't very bad please write a comment if you read it cause it is very very very very important for me please please please!

I love all the stars in your eyes.

All wandering stars in your eyes are like a Nemesis.

Little hypothetical stars, understand me?

Every blink of their shining is resonating in my heart, mind and soul.

Like the Nemesis to all the mass extinctions.

"I lost my mind when I saw you", - I said.

"You had not got a mind" - you said and at this moment i have felt that something inside me passed away.

Your blood is like a Milky way.

All about you is like my personal Milky way.

Space absolute emptiness presses on lungs.

I can't breath when I see you.

I absolutelly hate and love and miss you when there aren't you.

Hey, who is your best astronaut forever?

Hey, who is my best dead star?

Oh, I am so nerdy, I know.

Do you like nerdy astronauts?

My feelings have never led to anything good.

Your touches have never led to life.

Hello, hello, Houston, we have a problem.

Hello, hello, do you hear me?

Hey, do you try to listen me?

Hey, can you love me like you love all those stars in this blackness and darkness of sky?

Hello, hello, is someone there?

Do you belive me after all?

The stars in your eyes are slowly dying.

At such moments I take an example from them.

My personal universe.

My personal open space.

If I will love you to the death or to the moon, can you love me back?

All the stars in your eyes said "no".

Stars in the darkness cut throw the sky.

Stars in your eyes cut me inside.

And then you said "okay".


End file.
